


Girls, girls, girls

by DreamingOf4A



Series: The story of a champion [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Puberty, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: "Girls, girls, girls.He was surrounded by girls.Always girls.Pigtails and scrunchies and lots of pink and skirts and giggles."Or 12 year old Yuzu struggles with being a boy entering puberty surrounded by girls.





	Girls, girls, girls

**Author's Note:**

> The second story of this series delves more into more personal stuff, not so much related to skating. I'm not a guy, so I don't actually have any idea how 12 year old boys actually feel about things like this and puberty-related issues, but it always amazed me a bit how comfortable Yuzu is even as an adult wearing those form-fitting training pants. How... un-self-conscious. And how that must have been during puberty years. And I thought maybe his parents told him about body functions and bodies in general in such a way that he sees no reason to be self-conscious. This was the first story born out of these - perhaps strange - musings. There will likely be others.
> 
> Also, the Underage warning is just to be extra safe. There's nothing truly sexual here, but to some people it might seem like there is, so... I added it.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Girls, girls, girls.

He was surrounded by girls.

Always girls.

Pigtails and scrunchies and lots of pink and skirts and giggles.

Despite spending more than half his time every day with girls, he didn’t understand girls. 

Especially when they all huddled together in a corner to giggle. Point at him and giggle.

He rolled his eyes and ignored them. He was used to it.

As one of just a handful of boys at the rink, and the one having the most ice time, he was used to being the subject of the girls’ jokes. Or of their giggling at least.

He’d been proud when he’d suddenly shot up, his height increasing almost on a daily basis. His rivals now looked like little kids next to him and he was one of the tallest in his class. He was still skinny, but he knew the other boys envied his muscles, naturally obtained just by skating and jumping.

However, the changes in his physical appearance had also got the attention of the girls.

And while that had also resulted in considerably more chocolate on Valentine’s Day, it also resulted in the giggles.

He knew why they were giggling this time.

Just a few weeks earlier his sister had been on the ice when the giggles started and she’d taken one look at him then blushed fiercely before grabbing her jacket and bundling him up in it and sending him to the lockers.

It’d made him mad and he’d tried fighting her but then Nanami-coach had come to find out what the fuss was about and Saya had whispered to her whatever she found wrong with him. Nanami-coach had blushed a bit, too, then far more gently told Yuzu he was done for the day.

That evening, his father had given him “The Talk”. Presenting the facts of puberty as factually as he presented Math theorems.

While understanding now what had happened - and having been happily validated by his parents telling Saya she had exaggerated - he still didn’t really get what the big deal was.

He was 12. He got involuntary erections. So what?

But apparently the girls though it was hilarious. And with him always wearing loose, comfortable, but form fitting pants, they usually saw it.

It’d happened once during a Biellmann and the giggles had been even louder.

One of the other boys, a bit older, had told Yuzu he should be happy the girls were so fixated on his crotch. And that they noticed so quickly.

He had no idea what he meant and didn’t much care either.

Nanami-sensei was trying to keep the girls in check. But was also trying to keep Yuzu doing not so revealing things whenever his body decided to act up.

As he skated away from the girls, he tried to discreetly pull on his boxers as they were a bit uncomfortable.

He noticed Nanami-coach motioning him to come over.

He sighed and hoped she wasn’t going to send him on a break again.

“Yuzu, can you ask your mother to drop by tomorrow? Any time in the afternoon is fine. I want to talk to her about something.”

Holding back on a groan of frustration, sure his stupid body had done something again that needed addressing, he nodded.

“She has a short day tomorrow, so it’s ok. I’ll tell her.”

“Good. Now, let me see your triples.”

Yuzu perked up at the instruction.

He loved jumping the most! And while Nanami-coach was strict, she was also really gentle and he absolutely loved her style of jump coaching.

With a grin on his face, he took off.

Girls and their giggling completely faded out of his mind.

He had far more important things to worry about.

He had two Olympic Gold medals to win! 

Girls and his stupid body could wait until he was done with that!


End file.
